Knocking on the hell's door
by Lempicka Silent
Summary: Una vez te unes a una tripulación pirata no hay vuelta atrás, aun sabiendo eso la atracción oscura que genera ese tipo de vida es inevitable. Cuando los valores morales empiezan a importar cada vez menos y la aceptación de la tripulación se convierte en la única meta ¿hasta donde sería capaz de llegar?
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos.

Muchas gracias a RobinFleur194, beta de este fic.

One piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

La vida no la había tratado demasiado bien después de terminar sus estudios de medicina, la gente de la pequeña isla veía con malos ojos a la usuaria de la akuma no mi y no estaban dispuestos a ser tratados por ella mientras tuvieran otras opciones. Su familia, lejos de apoyarla, se deshacía en quejas y reproches hasta el punto en el que Liz hacía cualquier cosa por no volver a casa temprano, sin embargo no sabía que sería precisamente eso lo que le salvara la vida. Cuando llegó de su paseo por los bosques de hojas rojizas a lo que había sido su pueblo lo encontró completamente arrasado. Algunos de los edificios estaban en llamas mientras que en las calles había cuerpos esparcidos hasta donde llegaba la vista. La sangre de hombres, mujeres y niños adornaba por igual aquella visión de lo que antaño había considerado su hogar.

Caminó hacia ellos buscando algún indicio de que alguien siguiera con vida pero con la gran mayoría no hacía falta más que un vistazo rápido para saber que eso era imposible. Paseó por las calles hasta que posó sus grandes ojos negros en un grupo de personas que estaban de pie en el centro de la plaza del ayuntamiento. Rápidamente, reconoció algunas de las caras que ya había visto en carteles de se busca.

Dio media vuelta y huyó en dirección contraria pero los gritos de algunos de los hombres la alarmaron: había sido descubierta. Giró una esquina y se metió en la primera casa que encontró con la puerta abierta. Subió las escaleras, abrió varias puertas hasta que encontró la habitación de matrimonio y se escondió bajo la cama. Podía escuchar las voces de los hombres maldiciendo e insultándola mientras la buscaban.

El sonido de pasos subiendo la escalera hizo que contuviera el aliento. Varias personas se dispersaron buscando por la casa. Podía oír cómo registraban cajones, armarios y posibles lugares en busca de cosas de valor y ella misma. Cuando unos zapatos negros aparecieron en su reducida visión se llevó las manos a la nariz y la boca intentando calmar su respiración para que el pirata no la oyera. Él siguió caminando alrededor de la cama, parecía que estaba a punto de irse pero en un movimiento rápido se agachó y la arrastró fuera de su escondite. Ella se quedó con el cuerpo rígido y la mirada clavada en la máscara que llevaba.

- La tengo – dijo el hombre a sus compañeros.

Con la mano que tenía libre giró una de sus cuchillas y se dispuso a matar a la muchacha, pero antes de que la hoja tocara su piel, ésta rebotó dejando al hombre confuso.

- ¿Cómo has hecho eso? – Preguntó el enmascarado.

- Akuma no mi – dijo ella, vigilando sus palabras para no hacer enfadar al hombre.

Él la arrastró agarrándola fuertemente por el brazo y la llevó ante un hombre alto, musculoso y pelirrojo.

- Te dije que la mataras Killer, no que la capturaras – dijo el hombre, cabreado.

- Es posible que te interese, Kidd – se excusó Killer.

- ¿Para qué? – Escupió el pelirrojo con sorna – Si quiero una puta me la busco yo.

Ignorando la respuesta de su capitán Killer recogió una espada de alguno de los aldeanos que habían tratado de defenderse y la apuntó contra Liz. Ésta se apartó instintivamente del hombre pero su agarre se endureció haciéndolo doloroso. Blandió la espada hacia la chica y, como sucedió la otra vez, el arma no llegó a tocarla.

- ¿Qué fruta es? – Preguntó el más alto, complacido con la demostración.

- La tate tate no mi – dijo ella, intimidada.

Antes de que el capitán pelirrojo pudiera decir nada más, un grupo de marines comenzó a avistarse a la entrada de la plaza, agrupándose en las posibles vías de escape de los piratas.

- Parece que vamos a poder divertirnos después de todo – sonrió Kidd.

- Estáis detenidos en nombre de la justicia – gritó uno de los marines.

Los piratas tomaron las armas. La batalla se inició cuando los disparos de los marines sonaron en el aire. Observó como los piratas arrasaban con la "justicia" sin un ápice de piedad. Lo único que era capaz de oír eran sus propios latidos mientras en su mente se grababan esas imágenes a fuego, pero a pesar de que eso debería asquearla y atemorizarla, simplemente sintió una profunda emoción.

- Eustass "Capitán" Kidd – dijo un marine alto con un traje gris mientras mantenía un cigarro entre sus labios que pronunciaban el nombre del capitán con desprecio.

De su cabello se formaron tres pares de extremidades similares a patas de araña y cada una sujetaba una espada.

- Es el vicealmirante Onigumo – alertó Killer.

Un montón de trozos de metal fueron lanzados hacia los marines, la chica no tenía ni idea de cómo lo habían hecho pero no era momento de preguntar. El capitán dio la orden de retirada y sin saber exactamente qué hacer, Liz los siguió. El vicealmirante y los marines que había con él esquivaban los pedazos de metal mientras veían como inevitablemente los piratas se escapaban. Uno de los supervivientes del escuadrón de la calle por donde huían se abalanzó sobre la persona más lenta del grupo, Liz, y con sus últimas fuerzas se dispuso a terminar con uno de ellos antes de morir. La espada iba dirigida directamente al corazón de la chica pero ésta se partió. Algunos de los piratas vieron la escena pero no se detuvieron, rápidamente Liz se volvió a poner en pie y siguió tras ellos hasta llegar a un barco de aspecto siniestro y oscuro con una vela negra. En ella el logo de los piratas estaba pintado en blanco.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, mujer? – preguntó uno de los tripulantes cercanos al hombre pelirrojo.

- Puedo aprender a luchar y también soy médico – explicó ella mientras recuperaba el aliento.

El hombre pelirrojo la miró y comenzó a reír a carcajada limpia durante un rato. Ante la estrepitosa risa, la muchacha se encogió sin saber si eso era bueno o malo.

- ¿Estas proponiendo unirte a mi tripulación? – Dijo él un poco más calmado.

Ella asintió ligeramente.

- No hay sitio para débiles en mi barco, mujer.

- Estaba desprevenida – se excusó ella.

El hombre volvió a reír pero se quedó pensativo algunos momentos antes de volver a hablar.

- He matado a todo tu pueblo – comenzó él.

- Nunca me lleve bien con ellos – respondió la chica.

- ¿Además de romper espadas tu escudo puede hacer algo más? – Preguntó el capitán.

- Sí – contestó la muchacha sin estar muy segura de ello.

- Más te vale demostrarme tu utilidad durante el viaje a la siguiente isla. Si te vuelves una carga, te lanzaré al mar.

El resto de la tripulación había oído la conversación y comenzaron a apostar entre ellos cuánto tiempo duraría la chica.

- Menos de diez minutos – dijo uno entre risas.

- No llegará ni al barco – gritó otro.

- 5.000 berries a que no sobrevive ni cinco minutos – escuchó la chica apostar.

- Eso depende de cómo aguante la paliza – río uno a lo lejos.

- Los marines ya habrán abandonado el pueblo. Ve, recoge tus cosas y ni se te ocurra huir, no te daremos ninguna oportunidad – dijo el rubio de la máscara –. Tienes tiempo hasta que terminemos de cargar las provisiones.

Ella asintió y corrió de nuevo hacia el pueblo buscando su casa vigilando que no quedara ningún marine vigilando los alrededores. Sin los piratas cerca comenzaba a sentir que no era tan buena idea como le había parecido al principio, si escapaba la matarían y si se subía al barco con ellos se convertiría en una criminal, y posiblemente también la matarían.

Cuando la encontró entró saltando por encima del cuerpo desgarrado de su padre, subió a su habitación, agarró la bolsa más grande que tenía y vació rápidamente su armario en ella. Se cargó la bolsa al hombro y volvió tan rápido como pudo al barco donde un hombre alto y con el cabello azul pálido cargaba lo que parecía ser el último barril.

Subió por la ancha tabla que conectaba el puerto con la embarcación y dejó la bolsa en el suelo de madera pulida mientras jadeaba por la carrera.

- Por los pelos, grumete – soltó un pirata raso que estaba sentado en una caja –.Ya puedes empezar a sacarle brillo a la cubierta.

Le lanzó un trapo a la cara y pateó un cubo con agua jabonosa en su dirección. Dejó la bolsa con su ropa al lado del palo mayor, metió el trapo en el agua y comenzó a limpiar.

El sol se estaba poniendo cuando terminó con el suelo y se levantó estirando su espalda dolorida de estar agachada. Tiró el agua sucia por la borda y dejó el trapo dentro del cubo al lado de la puerta que conducía al interior. Miró a ambos lados pero no podía ver nada más que agua.

Sin estar demasiado convencida agarró la bolsa que había dejado anteriormente y se dirigió al interior. Deambuló por los pasillos cruzándose con varios tripulantes pero sin atreverse a preguntar, todos le parecían demasiado aterradores. Cansada de ir sin rumbo se sentó recostada a la pared del pasillo.

Llevaba un rato en el mismo sitio viendo a la gente ir y venir hasta que unos zapatos negros se pusieron delante de su visión.

- Entorpeces el paso, vete a otro sitio – dijo Killer.

- ¿Dónde puedo dormir? – Preguntó ella aprovechando la oportunidad.

- Coge algunas mantas y ve a la bodega – cuando terminó de hablar se fue.

Se levantó del suelo y comenzó a buscar alguna escalera, pues a pesar de no haber estado nunca en un barco supuso que la bodega se encontraría en la zona más baja. Cuando las encontró, bajó dos pisos y encontró el último tramo con una puerta al final. La abrió y con la poca luz que entraba desde el pasillo pudo observar un montón de cajas de madera apiladas y barriles. Cerró la puerta y fue a tientas hasta una esquina formada por cajas, buscó algún abrigo dentro de la bolsa que le pudiera servir de manta y utilizó ésta última a modo de almohada. Agotada, se durmió rápidamente.

Un golpe en el costado la despertó y se incorporó rápidamente recordando dónde estaba. Un hombre alto, incluso más que el capitán, estaba a su lado con una linterna de aceite.

- Ve a la cocina, tienes que ayudar allí.

El hombre de pocas palabras salió dejando la lámpara colgada y cerrando la puerta. La chica se frotó los ojos y buscó ropa limpia en la bolsa. Se puso unos pantalones hasta las rodillas marrones, una camiseta verde oscuro de manga corta, una chaqueta naranja y unas botas grises. Guardó la ropa sucia en un departamento de la bolsa, apago la lámpara y salió de la bodega en busca de la cocina.

Dando vueltas por los pasillos se encontró al hombre que la había despertado.

- Perdona – dijo, llamando su atención –, ¿dónde queda la cocina?

- En el piso de arriba, la puerta del final del pasillo que queda a la derecha –contestó él.

- Gracias – agradeció la chica mientras corría a su destino.

Entró donde le habían dicho encontrando a un par de personas trabajando ya en el desayuno.

- ¿Qué hago? – Preguntó la chica dudando que pudiera ser de alguna utilidad.

- Ve al comedor a poner las mesas – respondió uno de los cocineros mientras llenaba un plato.

Ella asintió y miró a través de la barra las largas mesas de madera. Cogió un trapo, limpió las mesas y comenzó a poner los platos y cubiertos que los de la cocina habían dejado preparados.

Cuando la comida estuvo servida no tardó en aparecer la tripulación. La chica se sorprendió de que a pesar de ser tantos, y con una apariencia tan amenazante, la comida fuera relativamente calmada. Los hombres alzaban la voz pero no era como ella había imaginado, esperaba una pelea o que la comida volará de un lado a otro. Mientras todos hacían lo suyo en el comedor ella comió en la cocina con la esperanza de que todo el día fuera así de tranquilo.

Al terminar se quedo limpiando los platos junto quienes suponía eran los miembros de más bajo rango. Una vez estuvo todo recogido subió a cubierta a que le diera un poco el aire. El viento era agradable y las velas estaban hinchadas por él. Algunos hombres entrenaban mientras otros iban de un lado a otro haciendo sus tareas. Una ráfaga de fuego la saco de sus pensamientos haciéndola correr hasta el otro extremo del barco ante las risas y las burlas de algunos.

Cuando todo le pareció más tranquilo asomó la cabeza para ver que las llamas no iban dirigidas a ella sino que era una pelea de entrenamiento entre dos tripulantes. El hombre de cabello azul, que había escupido las llamas, luchaba contra otro que portaba un tridente, el que la había despertado esa mañana. Había un corrillo alrededor de ellos a una distancia prudencial y ella no pudo apartar la mirada de la pelea. Ambos eran luchadores expertos se notaba por el nivel de concentración y movimientos. Podía ver que sus músculos bajo la piel no hacían ningún gesto innecesario.

- Venga Heat, patéale el culo – animó uno del corrillo.

- ¡No dejes que gane Wire, me juego una semana de lavandería! – Gritó otro.

La pelea duró bastante hasta que los dos combatientes se retiraron ante las quejas y reclamaciones de los espectadores.

- Veamos las habilidades de la nueva, algo debe poder hacer si aún está viva – dijo uno mientras la empujaba al centro del círculo, haciendo que cayera de bruces al suelo.

Ella se levantó y miró desesperada a su alrededor buscando la forma de huir, pero estaba completamente rodeada de piratas que lo impedían. Uno de ellos dio un paso al frente indicando que sería su contrincante. Antes de hacer ningún movimiento examinó la postura de su rival. Éste sacó dos espadas cortas de hoja curvada y tomó posición de combate. Esperó a que el hombre se lanzara en su contra confiando en que su akuma no mi la protegiera. Aprovechó la sorpresa del hombre cuando sus espadas se rompieron para patearle la parte posterior de la rodilla tirándolo así al suelo.

- Una mujer te está dando una paliza – escuchó gritar a uno.

- Venga muñeca, levántate – dijo otro burlándose de él.

El hombre, enfadado, se puso en pie rápidamente, cogiéndola desprevenida y le dio un puñetazo haciéndola volar un par de metros. No la tocó realmente pero el impulso la hizo saltar por los aires. Se le saltaron unas lágrimas de dolor por la caída pero se las secó rápidamente antes de ponerse en pie de nuevo. Sabía que no podía vencerlo físicamente pero tenía que tener alguna oportunidad si conseguía usar la Tate Tate no mi voluntariamente. El hombre continuó atacándola con puñetazos que la muchacha conseguía esquivar a duras penas ante los abucheos de la tripulación. Intentó concentrarse y expandir su área de protección pero no parecía tener ningún resultado. Desesperada extendió los brazos con las palmas abiertas hacia su oponente y sin saber cómo había ocurrido exactamente lo empujó, junto todos los que estaban detrás de él, lanzándolos al mar por la borda.

- Hombres al agua – escuchó gritar a lo lejos mientras seguía mirando sus manos sin terminarse de creer lo que había hecho.

Algunos de los tripulantes la felicitaron mientras que otros la miraron por encima del hombro y se retiraron. Cuando alzó la vista pudo ver al capitán con Killer a su lado con una sonrisa en el rostro y esperó que el resultado de la pelea hubiera sido de su agradado.

En cuanto pudo se escabulló de la multitud para volver a la bodega e intentar repetir lo que había hecho con anterioridad. Encendió la lámpara que había colgada al lado de la puerta y la dejó sobre una caja. Se sentó en el suelo e intentó concentrarse mientras trataba de empujar un barril que tenía delante. Después de saltarse la comida aún no había logrado que el objeto se moviera. Se dejó caer de espaldas al suelo mientras cerraba los ojos descansando un poco.

Pensó en su familia, los piratas que ahora la rodeaban los habían matado a todos pero ella no sentía ningún rencor hacia ellos. Su familia la hacía infeliz y nunca había pensado que había más vínculo entre ellos que el simple hecho de que le daban comida y techo. Viéndolo de ese modo no eran más que un grupo de desconocidos que vivían en la misma casa. En esos momentos se sentía liberada. Mientras fuera útil podría seguir viviendo, eso hacía que en vez de limitarse a existir, como lo había hecho hasta ahora, se sintiera realizada.

- Debo de estar perdiendo la cabeza – se dijo a sí misma mientras se incorporaba para seguir intentando mover el barril.

Concentrándose no lo había conseguido, probó visualizándolo pero tampoco tuvo éxito. Se le pasó por la cabeza ir a preguntar a algún usuario de la tripulación, si es que había alguno, cómo lo hacía para utilizar su akuma no mi, pero si el capitán descubría que no tenía ni idea de cómo usar la suya estaba segura de que, en el mejor de los casos, la tirarían por la borda.

Estuvo rebanándose los sesos hasta que una idea disparatada se le cruzó por la mente. Hasta ahora, aunque sabía que en teoría debía ser capaz de utilizar los escudos, siempre los había visto como algo externo a ella misma, nunca como una extensión. Con esa nueva idea en su mente miró fijamente al barril y como si realmente lo fuera a empujar con la mano extendió el brazo mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su cara al ver como el objeto se alejaba lentamente de ella.

Estuvo practicando su recién descubierta habilidad hasta que la puerta de la bodega se abrió mostrando a Killer.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó ella mientras se ponía en pie.

- Kidd quiere verte – contestó él haciendo un gesto para que lo siguiera.

Ella se preguntó quién sería ese tal Kidd aunque sabía que en el pueblo ya había oído ese nombre.

- Quizás sea el cocinero que está mosqueado porque no aparecí a la hora de comer – pensó ella mientras seguía al hombre de cabellera dorada.

Fue fijándose en los pasillos y se dio cuenta de que no se dirigían a la cocina. En el primer piso, Killer llamó a una puerta algo diferente a las demás y esperó hasta obtener respuesta.

- Pasa – respondió la voz que reconoció como la del capitán.

El hombre de la máscara abrió la puerta y esperó a que la chica pasara para cerrarla tras de ella, quedándose fuera.

- Realmente sorprendente lo que hiciste antes con mis hombres, no esperaba que fueras capaz de atacar – dijo el pelirrojo con los pies apoyados en la mesa –. Ahora te revelaré la verdadera razón de porque todavía conservas tu vida. En la próxima isla naufragan más de la mitad de los buques que se acercan debido al tamaño del granizo que cae, y ahí es donde entras tú. Si proteges bien la nave podrás irte en la próxima isla pero si fracasas ya sabes lo que te espera – soltó con un tono sombrío.

- Entendido – contestó ella mirándole a los ojos fijamente –. Pero quiero otra cosa si lo consigo.

- Vaya, vaya – respondió él en tono de burla – ¿Te atreves a pedirme algo? ¿Qué es?

- Si consigo que el barco no sufra daños, me convertiré en un miembro de tu tripulación de pleno derecho – dijo ella sin apartar la mirada de los ojos amenazantes de Kidd.

El comenzó a reír a pleno pulmón, incluso golpeó la mesa un par de veces.

- ¿Ahora sacas tu valentía a relucir? – Preguntó él sarcásticamente – Para acompañarme no deberías temer a la muerte, una niñita asustadiza no tiene sitio aquí.

- Todo lo que conocía era la paz de mi isla y la situación me superó – declaró ella ganando confianza con cada palabra que articulaba –. Pero estando aquí, en el barco, me sentí útil por primera vez en mi vida y no quiero perder eso. Quiero ser útil en tu tripulación.

- ¿Qué tienes tú que ofrecer en mi tripulación?

- Como antes has dicho seré capaz de proteger el barco, incluso a mis compañeros. Puedo defenderme por mi cuenta, así que no seré un estorbo en la batalla, y también soy médico – respondió, intentando convencerle.

- ¿Qué me dirías si te digo que iremos a buscar el One Piece? – Preguntó Kidd quitando los pies de la mesa y examinando la cara de la chica.

- Que te ayudaré a buscarlo, esté donde esté – respondió ella completamente convencida.

Satisfecho con la respuesta Kidd se volvió a recostar en el sillón con las manos tras la cabeza.

- Si cuando abandonemos la siguiente isla el barco no ha sufrido el menor rasguño, te concederé lo que me has pedido, mujer.

Ella asintió.

- Me llamo Foxcraft Liz – se presentó ella al que esperaba que fuera su nuevo capitán para que dejara de llamarla mujer.

- Lárgate antes de que cambie de opinión – dijo él.

A Liz le faltó tiempo para salir por la puerta en busca de algo que hacer. Caminó hasta el segundo piso donde se hallaba la cocina y encontró a los cocineros atareados. Limpió las mesas, después puso la vajilla y los cubiertos. Comió en la cocina mientras miraba a los tripulantes de las mesas.

- Dentro de poco me ganaré el derecho de comer allí – se dijo a sí misma mientras recogía su plato y comenzaba a fregar los utensilios de cocina.

Una vez terminó, bajó a la bodega y continuó practicando hasta caer exhausta. Despertó de un modo similar al día anterior y se incorporó rápidamente encontrándose bajo la mirada de Heat.

- Seguro que debe de haber un modo más sencillo de despertarme que no sea con una patada – dijo ella frotándose el costado.

El hombre de cabellos azules no dijo nada y comenzó a marcharse cuando la voz de Liz le detuvo.

- ¿Dónde puedo tomar una ducha? – Preguntó ella, poniéndose en pie.

- En el piso de arriba están los baños, pasando dos puertas en la zona de la izquierda.

El hombre siguió su camino. Liz comenzó a buscar ropa limpia y encontró una toalla en la bolsa. Con eso en sus manos fue en busca del baño. No era una sala especialmente grande pero tenía seis cabinas de ducha con puerta, dos bancos puestos uno al lado del otro, una pica larga con varios grifos y un espejo sobre ella. Dejó la ropa limpia y la toalla en la esquina del banco más alejado de la puerta y se comenzó a desvestir dentro de la ducha tirando la ropa sobre la banca por si algún tripulante entraba.

Dentro del cubículo de la ducha había dos dispensadores. Probó uno intentando esparcírselo por el cuerpo, pero al final descubrió que ese era el champú. Terminó de lavarse y entreabrió la puerta de la ducha mirando si había alguien más. Al comprobar que estaba sola alcanzó la toalla, se secó rápidamente el cuerpo y se lió la toalla a la cabeza mientras se vestía. Se acercó al espejo dejando el cabello húmedo suelto y se lo peinó un poco con las manos. Recogió la ropa sucia y la dejó en la bolsa.

Fue hacia la cocina y encontró que ya estaban comiendo. Se sirvió y, como de costumbre, comió sola en la cocina. Recogió las mesas cuando todos hubieron terminado y lavó los platos. Se estaba secando las manos con un trapo cuando un giro brusco de la nave casi la hace caer al suelo. Corrió hacia la cubierta y se encontró a la mayoría de la tripulación allí.

- Preparaos para un abordaje – gritó Kidd desde la proa.

Sus hombres aclamaron la decisión y comenzaron a tomar sus armas. Un barco grande de la marina se les acercaba mientras ambos buques intercambiaban balas de cañón. Cuando una estaba a punto de dar al mascarón de proa el capitán extendió un brazo y la bala se fue ralentizando hasta quedar a centímetros de su palma.

- ¡Repel! – Exclamó el capitán al tiempo que la bala volaba de vuelta al buque de desde el que había sido disparada.

Liz miró sorprendida la calma con la que el pelirrojo se desenvolvía ante de un combate mientras que ella, aun queriendo participar, tenía que controlar el temblor de su cuerpo.

Cuando las naves estaban lado a lado algunos piratas de la banda de Kid saltaron al barco marine mientras los del uniforme blanco hacían lo mismo en el buque pirata. El sonido de la batalla no era aterrador, sino más bien emocionante. Tomando conciencia de dónde estaba se preparó para intentar pelear. Se colocó en la banda más alejada de los marines y empujó por la borda al que intentara acercarse más de la cuenta. Los marines no le prestaron mucha atención a la chica, había rivales más jugosos en el barco, por lo que ella pudo sentirse relativamente a salvo.

La batalla terminó con una clara victoria de los piratas de Kidd, quienes cogieron los objetos de valor y las provisiones del barco de los marines. El capitán y Killer bajaron de un salto de la nave enemiga.

- Sin un rasguño, ¿eh? – Dijo Kidd mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa por lo que ella tomaba como un cumplido.

- Más te vale llegar en esas condiciones a pasado mañana – terminó el pelirrojo antes de meterse al interior del barco.

* * *

Ya sabéis las opiniones son bien recibidas, tanto los halagos como las criticas.

Hasta el próximo mes~


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos y muchas gracias por los reviews. Se que un mes es bastante tiempo pero realmente me cuesta bastante escribir esta historia y para no dejarla tirada me tengo que poner una fecha límite lejana, por eso, a no ser que pase algo que me lo impida, actualizaré los 23 de todos los meses.

Muchas gracias a RobinFleur194 por ser mi beta en este fic.

One piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

Vio al capitán alejarse y miró el estado en cubierta. No parecía haber bajas entre sus aliados y estos ya se estaban encargando de despejar la cubierta tirando los cadáveres al mar. Le extrañó ver que nadie estuviera tratando las heridas de la tripulación, pues aunque habían salido bien parados, no todos estaban ilesos como Kidd y el hombre de la máscara. Se acercó a Heat para preguntarle.

- ¿No os van a tratar las heridas? –preguntó Liz.

- Son pequeñeces –respondió él.

- Aun así hay que tratarlas, una infección en alta mar es muy peligrosa. Podría ser que no se tuviera medios para tratarla en el barco –continuó ella, intentando convencerlo –. ¿Vuestro médico os deja así, tal cual?

- Nuestro médico solo se encarga de heridas graves, ni siquiera es médico de verdad.

Esa afirmación dejó a Liz sorprendida. Sin un verdadero licenciado en medicina habían llegado realmente lejos en la Grand Line, aunque también tenía que tener en cuenta que las heridas que recibían en batalla no eran graves.

- ¿Quien es el encargado de la salud aquí? –preguntó la castaña siguiendo a Heat, que estaba entrando al interior de la nave.

- Hefty –respondió Heat mientras se alejaba.

Ella paró a varios tripulantes preguntando por el supuesto médico hasta que por fin lo encontró. El hombre en cuestión tenía los ojos saltones y el cabello largo, blanco y bufado.

- Perdona –dijo ella intentando sonar amable –. He oído que tú te encargas de todo lo relacionado con la medicina en el barco.

- Si, ¿y? –contestó él en un tono desinteresado.

- Me gustaría encargarme yo desde ahora.

- Eso se lo dices al capitán, a mí ni me va ni me viene. Pero si te encargas tú mejor para mí –afirmó él mientras pasaba de largo.

La chica se encogió de hombros y buscó la puerta donde Killer la había llevado la vez que Kidd había querido hablar con ella. La golpeó dos veces y espero una contestación que no llegó, así que volvió a golpearla.

- Pasa de una puta vez –gritó la voz del capitán desde el interior.

Algo más temerosa abrió la puerta y entró en el despacho de Kidd. Él, como parecía ser costumbre, tenía los pies sobre la mesa y parecía que había estado mirando varios mapas.

- ¿Ahora qué quieres? –preguntó.

- El médico del barco no lo es de verdad, he hablado con él sobre encargarme yo de los heridos y me ha dicho que te lo consultará a ti –respondió Liz.

- Haz lo que te venga en gana, pero eso no te valdrá para incorporarte a la tripulación –dijo Kidd, creyendo haber visto sus intenciones.

- No es por eso, respeto nuestro pacto –aclaró ella rápidamente, dándose cuenta del malentendido –. Pero me gustaría pertenecer a una tripulación con todos sus integrantes sanos, a ser posible. Además, es una tontería que siendo yo el único médico a bordo no los trate.

- Ya me he pronunciado, no me hagas repetirlo. Ahora largo –dijo el capitán con voz autoritaria mientras volvía a revisar los mapas.

Ella salió del despacho y buscó a alguien que le pudiera indicar dónde estaba la enfermería. La gran mayoría la ignoraron, pero un par de ellos se dignaron a darle alguna indicación que le sirvió para encontrar la sala que buscaba.

La enfermería le recordaba más a una morgue que a una sala hospitalaria. Si bien todo el barco tenía cierto aspecto siniestro, Liz estaba segura de que ese lugar se llevaba la palma. Encendió la luz y descubrió que, pese a la poca importancia que parecían dar a las heridas, el lugar estaba bien surtido y relativamente ordenado. Examinó todos los cajones y armarios estudiando el material que había y dónde estaba colocado. Una vez familiarizada con el sitio, se sentó en la silla de delante del escritorio y pensó en cómo podía hacer que los heridos fuesen a verla.

Imaginando que ninguno de ellos estaría dispuesto a acercarse hasta ese lugar comenzó a llenar un maletín con vendas, desinfectante y cualquier otro utensilio que pudiera necesitar y fue en su busca.

Intentó parar a un par de ellos por los pasillos, pero después de la explicación continuaron su camino sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que Liz decía. Algo desanimada pasaba por delante de las duchas cuando escuchó maldecir a alguien dentro.

- ¿Todo bien? –preguntó después de picar a la puerta, sin atreverse a asomarse.

- Esta mierda no deja de sangrar, ve a por Hefty –dijo en voz alta el de dentro.

- ¿Estas vestido? –continuó la chica.

- ¿A qué coño viene eso? Mueve el culo.

Viendo que no sacaría nada así, la joven entreabrió la puerta y comprobó que todo estuviera en orden dentro antes de pasar. El hombre estaba sin camiseta y tenía una herida que le cruzaba todo el pecho. Intentaba detener la hemorragia con lo que parecían ser los restos de una camisa, pero la sangre no dejaba de fluir. Liz se acercó con cuidado al hombre que estaba sentado en uno de los bancos con cara de preocupación. Retiró la prenda y examinó la herida. Sacó del maletín algodón que empapo en desinfectante, lo pasó sobre la raja, aplicó una crema sedante y cogió aguja e hilo para coser el desgarro.

- Esto puede ser un poco molesto, acuéstate e intenta no moverte –indicó Liz mientras se preparaba.

El hombre ni siquiera cambió el gesto cuando la aguja se introdujo en su piel. Una vez terminó de darle puntos, le vendó el pecho y recogió los materiales que hubo utilizado.

- Eres más cuidadosa que ese idiota –dijo el hombre, incorporándose y mirándose las vendas.

- Supongo que gracias –respondió ella sin saber cómo tomarse eso –. Si ves a algún otro herido dile que me busque, a partir de hoy, y espero que durante un buen tiempo, me encargaré yo de este tipo de tareas.

El hombre asintió y se fue, dejándola sola en el baño. Tiró los algodones manchados de sangre y desinfectante a la papelera que había bajo la pica. Salió del baño satisfecha con su primer trabajo para la tripulación, que no fuera haciendo de limpiadora, y fue a dejar el maletín a la enfermería para ir a la cocina a ayudar allí.

Una vez terminó, bajó a la bodega y se propuso aumentar el radio de protección de su akuma no mi, pues si tenía que defender un barco entero en una tormenta de granizo gigante no le sería suficiente con empujar las pelotas de hielo por la borda como había hecho con los marines. Se sentó en el suelo con la lámpara de aceite como única fuente de luz.

No fue tan fácil como pensó en un principio. Se sentía mucho más cansada que cuando simplemente proyectaba un escudo de un tamaño pequeño y lo utilizaba para empujar. Si quería formar una barrera completa alrededor de ella y mantenerla unos instantes tendría que invertir mucho más tiempo. Desde que se propuso unirse a esa tripulación ese fue el único instante en el que comenzó a dudar de que pudiera hacerlo. Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro intentando despejar su mente y volvió a concentrarse. Por primera vez desde que se comió la akuma no mi, se sentía mínimamente integrada en un sitio, y no iba a perder eso sin luchar por ello.

Jadeaba agotada y desesperada. Por muchas vueltas que le dio no podía hallar un modo de hacer una barrera completa sin estar al borde del desmayo. Maldijo su debilidad y el tiempo que no invirtió en desarrollar las habilidades de la tate tate no mi. Mientras vivió en el pueblo todos la miraban y la trataban como si fuera un bicho raro, en un lugar tan pequeño como era aquel los usuarios de las akuma no mi no eran frecuentes y solían relacionarse con delincuentes, dándoles una mala reputación. Si ella se hizo médico y estudió con tanto esmero fue por la esperanza de convertirse en necesaria para ellos y ser así aceptada, pero eso nunca sucedió, ni siquiera le dieron una oportunidad.

Se secó el sudor que perlaba su frente con la manga de la chaqueta naranja y se puso en pie apoyando las manos en las rodillas. Kidd le había dicho que faltaban dos días para que ella cumpliera su parte del trato, no le sobraba el tiempo para lamentarse por su debilidad.

Una y otra vez lo intentó sin éxito hasta que sus piernas no fueron capaces de sostenerla y cayó al suelo de culo.

- ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal? –se preguntó a sí misma mientras se acomodaba un poco.

En vez de seguir malgastando fuerzas intentó recuperarse un poco mientras pensaba en cómo hacía el capitán para utilizar su akuma no mi. Cuando dejó de jadear decidió salir a que le diera un poco el aire y ver si ya había anochecido, aunque sabía por el gruñido de su estómago que seguramente ya se había perdido la cena.

La cubierta del barco estaba despejada y las estrellas podían apreciarse perfectamente en la oscuridad de la noche. Ante esa visión de grandeza se sintió terriblemente pequeña. Se tumbó boca arriba mirando el cielo. Sintió la fría brisa de la noche rozando su piel de forma áspera. Incorporándose rápidamente con una idea en la mente cerró los ojos mientras se concentraba en su cuerpo. Inhalaba y expiraba notando como su pecho se movía conforme lo hacía. Una calidez la rodeó expandiéndose cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver como una especie de pompa translúcida rodeaba gran parte de la cubierta. A diferencia de las otras veces en vez de proyectar un escudo pequeño delante de ella y tratar de darle forma utilizó todo su cuerpo para emitirlo y expandirlo, siendo así menos agotador y fácil de producir.

La chica no se dio cuenta de que unos ojos dorados la observaban desde la puerta del interior del barco. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda haciendo que perdiera la concentración y el escudo desapareciera al tiempo que giraba bruscamente. Pero por más que miro a todos los lados no pudo ver nada fuera de lo normal. Creyendo que sería el cansancio lo que la hacía sentir cosas extrañas bajo a la bodega para aprovechar las horas de sueño que le quedaban.

Para su sorpresa su despertar no fue provocado por una patada en el costado, como había sucedido los dos días anteriores. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la oscuridad de la bodega, extrañada encendió la lámpara y miró las escaleras que llevaban al piso superior por si ocurría algo fuera de lo común, al no oír nada se encogió de hombros y se vistió para el nuevo día. Mientras se dirigía a la cocina se puso la chaqueta naranja y se la abrochó hasta el cuello, pues ya se notaba que se acercaban a una isla de invierno.

Cuando llegó a la cocina quedaban pocos tripulantes comiendo en las mesas y los platos se amontonaban en la barra. A diferencia de los otros días se respiraba una calma preocupante en el ambiente. Se sirvió, engulló su comida y limpió los restos del desayuno. Su curiosidad la llevó hasta cubierta, donde los hombres no tenían sus conversaciones banales como de costumbre.

Notó que algunos la miraban y murmuraban, cosa que la hizo estremecer recordando unos años de su vida que quería dejar atrás. Tirando de las cuerdas de la vela estaba el hombre que había ayudado el día anterior, así que decidió preguntarle a él. Se acercó y esperó a que atara la cuerda para hablarle.

- ¿Qué está pasando?

- Nos acercamos a la Kakugoori y el capitán les ha explicado el plan –respondió él poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos mientras se recostaba en la baranda –No creen que seas capaz de salvar el barco, y el plan alternativo no es mucho mejor.

- ¿Qué es la Kakugoori y cuál es el plan alternativo? –preguntó ella, preocupada.

- La Kakugoori es una tormenta de granizo colosal que sucede en las aguas cercanas a la isla Togue. La gran mayoría de barcos que intentan cruzar por ahí naufragan, por eso en la isla hay una gran cantidad de astilleros –explicó el hombre de cabello violáceo –, y el plan alternativo es llegar a la isla en las mejores condiciones que se pueda y conseguir allí un nuevo buque.

- No es un plan demasiado brillante –señaló Liz.

- Las órdenes del capitán son inamovibles, confiamos en Kidd –afirmó él –. Lo que les pasa a los hombres es que no quieren perder el barco. ¿Es la primera vez que navegas?

- Sí, ¿tanto se nota?

- Para la gente que navega habitualmente, el barco forma parte de la tripulación y es un compañero preciado y valioso.

Ella asintió, sorprendida por la explicación que le daba su antiguo paciente, y suspiró aliviada. Los murmullos no eran de rechazo directo hacia su persona, simplemente desconfianza hacia sus habilidades. Cerró las manos en puños y bajó de nuevo a la bodega con la mirada decidida. Les demostraría que era capaz de hacerlo y entonces no tendrían otra opción que reconocerla.

En el despacho del capitán, su propietario y Killer hablaban tranquilamente.

- ¿De verdad dejarás que se una? –preguntó el hombre de la máscara.

- Por supuesto que no –respondió el pelirrojo –. No soy idiota Killer, ayer la vi entrenando y es imposible que lleguemos a esa isla sin un solo rasguño.

- ¿Entonces nos deshacemos de ella ya?

- El trato era llegar sin un solo roce. El barco no se hundirá, pero necesitará una capa de pintura. La dejaremos en la siguiente isla y si insiste la mataré, soy un hombre de palabra –dijo Kidd con una sonrisa torcida en la cara.

En la bodega, Liz se manejaba cada vez mejor. En vez de forzarlo lo dejaba fluir siendo cada vez más efectivo. Se tumbó en el suelo y decidió dormir para poder practicar toda la noche en cubierta. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que lo que la había despertado había sido el ruidoso sonido de su propio estómago pidiendo comida. Se apresuró a ir a la cocina, pero la encontró a oscuras y vacía. No muy convencida de lo que estaba haciendo, buscó algo para picar y al final encontró una caja de cereales de dudosa apariencia, pues a pesar de estar cerrada la capa de polvo acumulada sobre ella le daba que pensar. Soplando un poco la suciedad busco la fecha de caducidad, la encontró e indicaba que aún no estaban pasados. Comió cereales hasta saciarse terminando así la caja y la tiró a la basura.

En la cubierta iluminada levemente por la luz de la luna y un par de lamparas comenzó a entrenar su control de la akuma no mi. El sol comenzaba a asomar por el horizonte cuando Liz se dio por satisfecha, todo lo que quedaba ahora era reservar energías para el momento. Bajó hasta la bodega y se dejó caer al suelo con la cabeza sobre la bolsa de ropa que le servía fielmente de almohada. Se arropó con el abrigo y se encogió notando el descenso de la temperatura. Había oído que esos cambios drásticos de temperatura sólo ocurrían en la Grand Line y se preguntó cómo serían los Blues. El mundo era muy grande y ella se había limitado a una parte demasiado pequeña. El cansancio hizo su efecto y con los párpados cada vez más pesados cayó en un profundo sueño.

Las voces de la tripulación hablando a gritos la despertaron y subió corriendo a la cubierta. El cielo que en la noche había estado despejado estaba cubierto de nubarrones que a pesar de saber que el sol se había alzado simulaban una de las noches más oscuras que su mente podía recordar. Como si de meteoritos se trataran grandes trozos de hielo caían al mar haciendo que éste se enturbiara y clamara con bravura.

- Empieza a ser hora de que te apliques en serio –gritó el capitán para que su voz pudiera ser escuchada sobre los truenos.

Liz corrió hasta la parte central de la cubierta y cerró los ojos concentrándose. El escudo translúcido comenzó a agrandarse hasta formar una cúpula sobre la embarcación, pero las cosas no fueron tan sencillas como ella había creído en un principio. Cuando la primera bola de hielo golpeó su barrera fue como si le extrajeran el aire de los pulmones, pero se negó a perder. Separó los pies buscando una posición que le diera más estabilidad y, en vez de luchar contra esa sensación de incomodidad, la dejó fluir en su interior. Como si fueran voces lejanas, escuchó a los piratas maniobrar el barco corriendo de un lado a otro.

Después de diez minutos cruzaron Kakugoori. En cuanto Liz abrió los ojos vio la luz del sol filtrándose entre las blancas nubes de las que caían suaves copos de nieve. El escudo fue desapareciendo al tiempo que ella caía desmayada. La tripulación, sin terminar de creer que realmente seguían a flote tras cruzar la tormenta, miró a la joven que estaba tendida boca abajo en el suelo. Una vez se aseguraron de lo habían conseguido, estallaron en vítores de alegría. Kidd se acercó a la muchacha inconsciente, se agachó y la agarró por el gorro de la chaqueta, arrastrándola hasta la enfermería. La dejó sin demasiada delicadeza sobre una de las camillas y se marchó a cubierta para dar órdenes.

El frío la despertó y se encontró abrazándose a sí misma en la enfermería. Notaba los músculos agarrotados, pero aún así se puso en pie y fue a comprobar el estado del exterior. Fuera estaba nevando copiosamente, pero lo ignoró y comenzó a buscar algún daño en la superficie o los laterales del barco. Al no encontrar ninguno, una brillante sonrisa adorno su cara y bajó tan rápido como pudo a buscar el despacho del capitán. Llegó a la puerta y llamó dos veces antes de abrir.

Eustass Kidd dormía con los pies en la mesa y un libro abierto cubriéndole la cara. No llegaba a roncar, pero su respiración era fuerte. Sospechaba que no era una de esas personas a las que les agrada ser molestadas cuando duermen, así que silenciosamente se marchó. Fue a la bodega a coger su abrigo negro, con el que solía cubrirse por las noches, y una bufanda de color verde oscuro que se enroscó en el cuello. Sacó el cabello que había quedado atrapado dentro de la bufanda y el abrigo y volvió a salir al exterior para ver la isla más de cerca.

A lo lejos se veía una pequeña ciudad cubierta de nieve al igual que los bosques que la rodeaban y continuaban hasta donde llegaba la vista. Volviendo la vista a la tripulación, se le hizo extraño verlos tan cubiertos, la gruesa capa de músculo desarrollado no era aislante del frío. Recordó al capitán dormido, quien también iba más tapado de lo normal, llevando su pesado abrigo abrochado. Sin ganas de tentar a la suerte Liz decidió no bajar del barco hasta que hablara con Kidd sobre su ingreso en la banda, que al fin y al cabo eran piratas y bien capaces los veía de abandonarla en cuanto pusiera un pie en tierra.

Se sentó en el suelo, apoyada contra el mástil, esperando a que el capitán asomara la cabeza al exterior. Veía a los hombres ir y venir ocupados en sus tareas de mantenimiento en el barco.

- Muy bien –dijo Kidd con voz aún un poco ronca por su sueño de media tarde –. Heat y vosotros tres –señaló a unos que parecían desocupados jugando a cartas utilizando un barril a modo de mesa –iréis a explorar la ciudad y los alrededores. Buscad una buena taberna y volved a informar por la noche. Y tú –continuó mientras miraba a Liz fijamente –ven conmigo.

Ella lo siguió sin rechistar hasta el despacho donde había estado media hora antes.

- He de reconocer que me ha sorprendido lo que hiciste en la tormenta, ni en un millón de años hubiera esperado que lo lograras.

- ¿Cumplirás tu parte? –preguntó ella, sospechando que la respuesta podría no ser de su agrado.

- Qué remedio –dijo él chasqueando la lengua, molesto –. Pero no creas que tendrás un trato especial, seguirás mis órdenes sin inconvenientes y ni se te ocurra convertirte en una carga.

- Entendido. ¿Cuáles son mis deberes?

- Eres el nuevo médico de abordo. Recibirás un presupuesto para los materiales que necesites en cada isla que lleguemos –explicó Kidd –. Ahora, fuera.

Ella asintió, feliz de haber conseguido un lugar, y se marchó a lo que ahora se podía considerar como su territorio en el barco: la enfermería. Con algo más de confianza al saberse miembro oficial, aunque a regañadientes de su capitán, comenzó a ordenar el lugar a su gusto y a limpiar el polvo que se había acumulado en los frascos debido al desuso. Una vez terminó la limpieza, se puso con el papeleo de las fichas médicas para darse cuenta que parecían haber sido rellenadas por un niño de seis años. Comenzó rellenando las nuevas fichas con lo que era aprovechable de las anteriores, pues un "Parece que ha tenido un resfriado" no era algo demasiado útil.

Una vez pasadas a limpio, aunque incompletas, las archivó en el cajón hondo del escritorio y con un bolígrafo en los labios empezó plantearse cómo podía hacer una revisión a todos los miembros de la tripulación. Un movimiento en el pasillo le llamó la atención y mirando el reloj con forma de calavera que había sobre la puerta comprendió que sería la hora de cenar. Pero en vez de ir hacia el comedor, iban en dirección contraria. Se levantó del escritorio y los siguió hasta el exterior, donde se encontraba gran parte de la tripulación.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí fuera? –preguntó Liz a Heat.

- Vamos a ir a la taberna del pueblo –respondió él sin hacerle demasiado caso.

- Pero tú, Wire y Sherpa os quedareis a vigilar el barco –ordenó Killer, saliendo de entre la multitud.

Liz no protestó. Aunque tenía curiosidad por saber qué pasaba en esos lugares, sabía que quizás necesitaba un poco más de confianza con los demás para que la velada allí fuera mínimamente agradable para ella y alguien debía vigilar que nadie les robara el barco. Todos se fueron marchando hasta dejar a los tres solos en el navío. Wire había ido al interior nada más escuchar la decisión del segundo de abordo, Sherpa había subido al puesto de vigía y Liz dudaba si subir a buscar al último. Al final se decidió y comenzó a trepar por las cuerdas que formaban la escalera hasta lo alto del mástil.

- Hola –saludó al hombre que había tratado en el baño la vez anterior.

Él asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo y continuó vigilando.

- Quizás ahora no sea el mejor momento pero tengo que haceros una revisión médica a todos y me gustaría saber cuándo te iría bien. Como somos solo tres he pensado que podía empezar por Wire y por ti.

- Yo me ocuparé de la vigilancia hasta que Wire venga a reemplazarme ve a por él –respondió Sherpa.

Ella asintió ante la negativa justificada del hombre y bajó más despacio de lo que había subido. Fue al interior y comenzó a llamar a Wire mientras recorría los pasillos silenciosos. Éste asomó la cabeza en uno de los camarotes de la segunda planta y la miró con el rostro impasible.

- Tengo que hacerte la revisión médica –dijo ella con la esperanza de que aceptara si era algo más directa.

El hombre alto asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a andar hacia la enfermería seguido por la castaña, sorprendida de que hubiera sido tan fácil de convencer. Una vez en la sala médica la chica lo midió y pesó, tomó nota de las respuesta que él daba a sus preguntas y en media hora ya había terminado la revisión.

- ¿Vas a relevar a Sherpa? –preguntó Liz mientras Wire estaba cruzando el umbral de la puerta.

- Sí, dentro de tres horas y media –contestó él deteniéndose y volteándose hacia ella.

- ¿Podrías decirle que venga cuando lo hagas?

Él volvió a asentir y se marchó cerrando la puerta. Si los treinta y un pacientes que le quedaban eran tan fáciles como Wire, terminaría antes de lo que creía. Mientras esperaba a Sherpa buscó su ficha y guardó la de Wire con las demás. Ella sonrió viendo cómo la carpeta del último había engordado.

Aprovechó ese rato para ir a por sus cosas de la bodega y llevarlas a la enfermería, pues habiendo camas libres allí no quería seguir durmiendo en el suelo. También exploró el barco encontrando la lavandería, de donde recogió varias sábanas y mantas. Volvió a la sala médica y comenzó a hacer las cuatro camas que había. Viendo que aún le sobraba tiempo, corrió una de las cortinas creando un cubículo y durmió un rato.

El hombre de cabello violáceo entró sin llamar y se quedó de pie en medio de la sala. Liz se despertó con el sonido de la puerta y se puso en pie rápidamente. Repitió el mismo procedimiento que hizo con Wire

- ¿Cuándo tengo que ir a relevar a Wire? –le preguntó mientras guardaba los papeles en la carpeta.

Sherpa la miró extrañado.

- Ahora también es mi deber –le recordó Liz –. Aunque sería mucho más fácil si alguien me contara cómo funcionan las cosas en este barco –añadió ella audazmente.

El hombre le hizo un resumen de las normas básicas de convivencia en el barco y la chica las encontró todas bastante lógicas. En una hoja se apuntó los horarios y un recordatorio para comprar un despertador. Sherpa se marchó de la sala dejando a Liz a solas con sus pensamientos. Dudaba sobre si volverse a dormir o quedarse despierta, ya que no tenía nada que la avisara de cuándo debía ir al puesto de vigía.

Decidió quedarse despierta y aprovechar que no había prácticamente nadie para ducharse tranquila. Cogió una de las toallas limpias de la lavandería, algo de ropa y se fue hacia los baños. Haciendo cosas triviales fue pasando el tiempo hasta que el reloj de la enfermería dio la hora.

Subió a la cubierta y trepó por las cuerdas de nuevo, dándole un saludo cordial a Wire. Éste se lo devolvió asintiendo levemente y se fue, dejándola en el puesto de vigía.

Le gustaba bastante ese lugar. Desde ahí tenía visión de los alrededores, por un lado el vasto mar negro y por otro las ligeras luces del pueblo. Justo cuando comenzó a sentirse cansada, vio un grupo de gente aproximándose hasta el embarcadero donde el barco estaba anclado. Estaba por ir a avisar a los otros cuando distinguió la figura de Killer entre ellos. Algunos de los miembros de la tripulación se tambaleaban, unos más notoriamente que otros, y algunas mujeres les acompañaban.

Viendo que no eran una amenaza, Liz se relajó un poco y volvió a apoyarse perezosamente en la baranda. El grupo subió al barco, algunos yendo directamente a los camarotes mientras otros hablaban en la cubierta. Un hombre de cabello negro, largo y liso subió al puesto, mirándola extrañado. Ella, al ver que venía a sustituirla, simplemente se despidió de él y fue directamente a la enfermería a dormir.

* * *

Todos los comentarios, quejas, halagos y opiniones son bien recibidas. Hasta la próxima ~


End file.
